Befre and Behind
by MartaJones
Summary: Shepard loves Garrus and has for years, but she's also fallen for Thane. Is there anyway they can make it work without anyone losing? Rates M for later events. Can be set either in ME2, between ME2 and ME3 or an AU, we'll see as it develops
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Just a new story that's been kicking about in my head. No, I'm not done with my other story, nor do I intend to let it go by the wayside (another chapter due soon, just waiting for my daughter to give me her opinion). This is because I just love Thane AND Garrus and can't seem to find many good fics with them AND Shepard in a single relationships…

**CHAPTER One**

Lora Shepard made her way to engineering, her heart heavy, her body tired and her mind in overdrive. Carefully, she entered the engineering main door, then hesitated before going into engineering proper. To her pleased surprise, the only engineer on the deck was Tali, who was working diligently.

"Tali? Do you have a minute to talk?"

Tali didn't even look up, so involved in her work that she simply said, "Can it wait, Shepard? I'm in really need to clean this engine…"

I turned to go, then stopped, no, it couldn't wait, and I sighed, "No, Tali…I need my best girlfriend right now….really bad… I need to talk and you're my best female friend. Sometimes I think you're my only real female friend…."

Tali looked at me, the surprise evident in her body posture, but she closed out the files she was working on and turned, "Ok…what can I do?"

I hesitated, then moved to sit to the engine core, sitting on the hard floor with my back against a panel, and watched as Tali did the same, her back against a wall. I couldn't help but appreciate her grace, something I lacked. Oh I was graceful enough in a fight, but just moving, I was a klutz. For long moments, we stared at each other and then she said hesitantly, "You wanted to talk, Shepard…"

I sighed, I was taking her away from her work and a minute part of me wondered if she really felt that we were friends and not just commander and subordinate. Hesitantly, I said, "Tali…you think of me as a friend, don't you?"

Surprise in her body language, "Of course Shepard…I trust you above everyone…you've always been there for me and I would like to be there for you…you're my best friend…."

"You're not just humoring the insane commander, right?"

For a moment, Tali's body language appeared shocked and irritated, but then she seemed to think of something and said, "She…Lora. I think it's very sad that you even think that….that so many people have hurt you just needing you and caring… Yes, we are friend. I would do anything for you, just like you would do for me. You don't think of me as some pathetic Quarian who need protecting, right?"

I shook my head, "I always protect my friends, but no, between you and I…it's different. You've always been there for me, and…and I need….", I was horrified to feel a sob catch in my throat, but Tali seemed less surprised, moving instead to sit next to me, her arm around my shoulders, hugging me. I tensed for a moment, the training of a life time , 'don't let anyone get close enough to put a dagger in your back', 'people only want what they can get' ran through my head, but I dismissed it and leaned into her. For once, she was the stronger, the more sure, and I was the one in need of…protection. I could tell it moved her and after a moment, I said

"I don't know what to do, Tali…I've got myself in a mess and I…I just don't know what to do."

Tali squeezed me, "tell me, Lora…let me help if I can. And if I can't help, at least maybe hearing it out loud might help you figure it out." I glanced at the tiny little woman in the environment suit who had becomes one of my few true friends, against all odds and said,

"Garrus is my best friend. He's been there for me through everything, watching my six, at my back…never letting me down, never questioning my honor. And somewhere in this fucked up mission to save the galaxy, I fell in love with him despite the fact he's pig headed, stubborn, irritating and often obnoxious." Tali appeared to be about to say something, but realized I wasn't done and stayed silent, simply holding me to her. Her grasp was stronger than I had expected and I realized for the first time that this was a full grown woman now, not some little girl on their pilgrimage who needed constant babysitting. "Then there is Thane. I felt such a draw to him the first time I saw him. He's…powerful in ways I never expected. Calm, accepting…he's gentle and caring and his mind is fascinating, like a pond that's calm on the top, but surging with current beneath."

Tali drew a shaking breath, before putting into words what I had been too much of a coward to say, even to myself, "You love them both."

I nodded, burying my face in my hands, but Tai simply pulled he closer to her, letting me lay on her shoulder, as tears I hadn't know I was holding in overflowed and a sob snuck up on me. She said nothing about my weakness, just held me while I cried. When my sobs became less pronounced, she said, "I see your problem"

I nodded, miserable, "I love them both so much; more than I thought I had the capacity to do. I always thought that love was just not in the cards for me. Oh, I've had flings," I felt her body move, questioningly, "sexual relationships. Even the occasional one where I thought I was in love; like Kaiden. But this is different…it's like…fighting Geth, thinking they're the enemy, then finding out that Sovereign is the real thing. It's a shock and it puts all the previous feelings into perspective." Tali sat silent, letting me vent, just listening, "It was like getting hit between the eyes. And the shitty thing is, I need both of them for this mission. I don't know that I can do it without them." Her voice fell to a soft whisper that Tali had to strain to hear, "I'm not sure I want to, honestly"

Tali sighed, "I see your problem, Lora…you love them both, and a decision between them will hurt all of you; the one you don't choose, you and the one you chose because you're hurting. It's a…what do the humans call it? A catch 66?"

I smiled in spite of the feelings, "Catch 22, and yea, it is. ON top of everything else, I have to think of the repercussions of ANY relationship. Thane is dying…", she sniffed, nearly weeping again, the pain at the thought of losing him made her heart contract. And Garrus…what it doesn't work out? Then I've lost my best friend in the galaxy…." Realizing how that must have sounded, she said, hesitantly, "not that you're not my friend too…."

Tali shook her head, the smile in her voice told me she got it, which was, in fact, one of the main reasons, "I get it, Shepard…it's a different type of friendship…don't worry…"

Sighing, I considered once again that I always seemed to have a case of foot in mouth disease when it came to talking about personal shit. I didn't want to even think what that might mean to someone like Kelly Chambers, the ships psychologist. "I just don't know what to do, Tali. I…I love them both. I can't imagine my life without either of them. And damn it, I'm horny as hell…" blushing, she looked anywhere but at Tali, afraid her bluntness had caused the Quarian to be shocked. But Tali just waved her hand and Shepard sighed, "but I can't choose one over the other…I can't hurt one of them and I can't fathom not having both of them."

Despite not seeing Tali's face, Shepard had a good idea of her thoughts from her body language, "Why do you have to choose? Why can't you have both of them?"

I looked at her, shocked both by her suggestion, and the matter of fact way she stated it. "Wh…huh? I can't…we….you can't _**do**_ that, Tali…it's… Are you telling me that Quarians share their spouses?"

Tali shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "We're not a populous people Lora. Even now, we have a limited genetic pool… limiting a woman to bearing just one man's child can lead to genetic bottlenecking that might be the end of our race. Plus, there are many more males than females and we tend toward matriarchal society. It's not unusual for a woman to have two husbands…no one looks down on a woman that chooses to be with just one man, but Triads are pretty common, actually"

I was silent a moment, letting that sink in. It made sense, but while intriguing, I didn't think it was do-able in my situation. "I doubt either Thane or Garrus would be as open minded as Quarian males."

"Have you asked them?"

I blushed again, red was becoming the new normal for me these days, "No, of course not…I haven't even told them that I…that I care about them"

"I know that Drell tend to be more open minded about sharing…they have a similar issue as us in the lower genetic possibilities…but they also seem less…err….jealous than others."

Despite the situation and my feelings, I smiled at Tali, "Sounds like you've done some research on our Assassin…"

Tali squirmed, which meant I'd made her bush in her Quarian way, "He's very handsome…but I…well I have an interested a little closer to home…"

I grinned, "Kal Reeger…", I didn't mention to Tali that I had requested the Quarian Marine to be sent to us for the duration of the mission. I knew her feelings for the marine and I wanted it to be a surprise. Tali sighed, then said,

"Yes. But back to your love life, which is much more interesting and real than mine… Maybe you should talk to them. They might surprise you."

I heard Donnelly and Gabby coming back and sighed, this conversation would have to end, and I wasn't any closer to a solution than I had been…though talking about it to Tali had helped me feel a bit better; less alone maybe. I stood up, offering Tali a hand and pulling her to her feet. "Thank you Tali….I appreciate your help"

Tali dismissed it, "I didn't do anything, Shepard…". We were back to formality and I said,

"Maybe not fixed it, but you listened and that is huge. I've never had a girlfriend before to talk too…you have no idea how much this means to me." I hugged her and she hugged back, before saying softly, as we walked back toward engineering proper,

"Don't make a rash decision Shepard…and for Keelah's sake, _**TALK**_ to them before you decide how their lives should go…"

Shepard smiled, "Yes mother…I'll talk to you late, Tali…" I left engineering feeling lighter than when I entered, though I still had no idea how to proceed.

**CHAPTER BREAK**

"Bullshit, Miranda….that is utter bullshit and you know it. I'm not saying that Cerberus has never done anything positive, but the negatives outweigh the positives. You can't use people like Cerberus has and not expect repercussions." I glared at the woman who was, at least on paper, my XO,

Miranda glared right back at me, "Sometimes the results are what's important, Shepard. Look at you…we brought you back to deal with the treats…some people had to die while we perfect the process."

I blanched, thinking of how they'd "perfected the process" that brought me back was one of my most nightmare inducing problems. I cleared my throat and sad, "While I am grateful for being on alive, and everything you've done, Miranda…those people who died haunt me. Just like some of the faces that I've seen in Cerberus bases. Just do me a favor, Miranda….read my reports from two years ago. And read them without being a "Cerberus loyalist"…just read them as a human being with empathy. And bear in mind, that any of those people could have been Oriana…"

Miranda winced and I knew I'd hit a sore spot, but the beautiful, genetically perfect woman nodded, "Very well, Commander…I'll read the reports."

I nodded, a wise soldier took their victories where they could find them. As Miranda stalked back to her office, I looked down at my dinner, now stone cold. It hadn't looked great when it was hot, now it looked downright unappetizing. Sighing, I looked up and realized Garrus stood in the entrance to the mess, watching me with those raptor like eyes. A movement out of the corner of my eyes made me turn to look at the other side of the mess and I saw Thane, standing there inscrutable as always, watching me. I could NOT deal with this right now, I stood up, walked my tray to the recycle area and headed for the med bay to talk to Chakwas.

After a nice conversation and a glass of brandy I exited the med bay and glanced around, it 2seemed the walking wet dreams that were currently causing me problems had left. Sighing, I started to the elevator and ran into Mordin Solace our Salarian scientist and doctor. Brilliant Mordin was a bit difficult to get to know, but I now considered him a good friend. Certainly not on the level of Tali…or Garrus; but a friend, none the less. He gazed at me a moment, which for a Salarian who did everything at 90 miles per hour was almost like a human staring for an hour. Finally, Mordin said, "Come to lab, commander…have something…delicate to discuss." I sighed, I really just wanted to go to my quarters, crawl under the covers and sleep for as long as my nightmares would allow. But Mordin was looking at me with such expectation, and he rarely asked me to his lab without good reason, so I nodded and set the elevator for the CIC.

In his lab, Mordin busied himself with things on his desk before taking a breath and saying, in his verbal all out race to the finish way, "Commander, have noticed certain…elevations of hormones and corresponding emotions. Do not mean to pry, but concern for mission dictates my speaking to you…"

Silently I cursed, I should have known that Mordin, with his every observant nature would have picked up on something. Opening my mouth to tell him my "hormones" were none of his concern, I stopped with he went on,

"Drell, Turian and human not so different from one another in actions and responses. All Respond to stress similarly. Sexual interactions common. Some precautions must be undertaken to avoid…interspecies awkwardness…"

I groaned to myself, speaking of _interspecies awkwardness_ this was about as **awkward** as it got. But Mordin wasn't done embarrassing me, apparently, "response indicates embarrassment…no need. Doctor patient privilege sacred…would never break confidence."

I stood up as straight as I could and said, hoping he'd take the hint and stop speaking, "Mordin…I appreciate your concern…but I assure you that I have everything under control…"

Mordin shook his head, "Not just concerned about you, Commander…interpersonal issues could cause problems on mission…cost lives or jeopardize potential success."

I paused, he was right about that. If this thing between me and Thane and Garrus wasn't worked out carefully, I might have problems with my team, and that wouldn't bode well for the very critical mission we were currently on. I sighed, a good commander always listened to every suggestion, even if she didn't like them, or they embarrassed her. So I stopped and gestured for Mordin to continue, gritting my teeth and wishing that my complexion wasn't so pale that my blushing looked like a freaking neon sign.

"Naturally, interspecies sexual contact can cause issues: contact with Drell skin or saliva can cause hallucinations, allergic reaction…Ingestion of Turian…err fluids could cause allergic reaction as well, and Turian/human coupling may cause chafing, rash. Sexual contact with either Drell or Turian could cause anaphylaxis."

I sighed, another reason to stay away from both of my men… I stopped my thoughts, when had Thane and Garrus suddenly become _my men_? But my attention was drawn back to Mordin as he stared at me, obviously waiting for my attention to come back to him. So I stared a position just beyond his left horn and waited, gesturing for him to go on, "however, have worked out medication to prevent allergy with either Drell or Turian. Some other concerns still valid, however have created medications to assist." I nodded, moaning silently, if I blushed any harder, I was going to pass out as all my blood rushed to my cheeks. But Mordin was continuing, "Have also collected information on coupling; pamphlets, vids, instructional items regarding erogenous zones, positions enjoyable for interspecies mating with either Drell or Turian or both."

In the middle of a nod, his words sank in and I stared at him in shock, "both?"

Mordin nodded emphatically, "yes…have considered all options. Emotions and hormones indicate best possible solution is relationship with both Turian and Drell…though recommend that Drell be in back, as Drell err...phallus less…invasive. Have also composed information on Drell/Turian, male/male positions should desire arise."

That was it…I didn't care if not listening to Mordin meant the end of the galaxy or existence, I had to get out of there. I began to back toward the door, stuttering that I had a very important duty to see too and that I'd give his suggestions my full considerations later... Mordin nodded,  
"Will send information to your cabin as well as to Drell and Turian…", Freezing, I said,

"Oh HELL no! You are FORBIDDEN to send anything thing you've talked about to EITHER Thane or Garrus…do you understand me?"

Mordin looked askance at me, then said, "Understood, however command counteracts good of crew…must oversee…"

But I interrupted him, my voice now a soft hiss, "Mordin…if you send that packet to either Thane or Garrus, I will space you…do you understand? I am serious here…that is _**NOT**_ to be sent under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

Gazing at me a moment, Mordin nodded. "Understood, Commander. Will not send packet to Drell or Turian. However, if questions arise, please come see me…." I was just about to agree and turn and flee when he walked toward me and said, "Commander, one final thing…", and he injected me with a hypo spray before I could blink, I started at him and he said, in what I could only consider a smug manner, "there…now interspecies intercourse safe with either Drell or Turian…"

Turning, I fled, too shocked and embarrassed to even call him on the carpet for injecting me without my permission. I hurried toward the elevator and happened to see Garrus coming down the hall from the cockpit, just as Thane stepped out of the armory. I could NOT face either of them, not with Mordin's lecture so loud in my head, so I ducked my head, pretended not to see them and made a beeline for the elevator. Kelly, damn her bad timing, said, "Commander, you have new messages at your terminal…" muttering something about checking it from my quarters I pushed the button for 'close door' several times with far more force than necessary, deliberately not looking up to see where Garrus or Thane were.

I reached the relative privacy of my cabin without further interruption, and said, "Edi, I'm not to be disturbed unless it's a real emergency…and not a Joker emergency, but a true, hull breach, attack, everyone dropping dead emergency, understand?"

"Understood Commander…logging you out"

I fell on my bed, face down, sure that the heat from my blushing would set the pillow on fire. A beep from my Omni Tool told me I had an inter-ship message and I glanced at it and wished I hadn't. Cursing, I began to delete Mordin's message without reading it, but something stopped me. Not giving myself enough time to consider _**why**_ I was doing it, I saved the file, encrypted it as private, only to be opened by myself and gave it an innocuous name to hopefully keep Miranda and other prying, hacking eyes off it. Then I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Compromise

Garrus refused to look at the Drell assassin, but he couldn't look at the Salarian either. So he chose to look at the instruments that were even now chugging away with their experiemnts. Mordin was busily transferring information directly from his own Omni Tool to Garrus and, Garrus presumed, Thane's. The Salarian's demand for his and the Drell's presence had cause his curiosity to be aroused, but the topic of conversation had him looking for an escape. He vagually heard Mordin talking and forced his attention, if not is eyes onto the Salarian doctor.

"Normally would not speak to both at once, but circumstances forbid otherwise, time constraints and common interests make collective conversations acceptable. Both males sexually attracted and emotionally invested in Commander…Commander returns equal hormonal desire and emotional connection with both. To protect both team and mission, must intervene…"

The Drell spoke, and Garrus was relieved to find that the Drell's normally serene, calm voice was tense and a bit shocked as he said, "Doctor…I am unsure of your intentions at this juncture…the Commander is a mature adult who is capable of making her own mind up regarding her…personal relations." Garrus nodded vehemently, but Mordin cast each of them a look that immediately made Garrus feel like a child caught in some misbehavior. A quick glance at the Drell showed a similar posture,

"Do not understand…not competition. Commander is equally as emotionally attached and sexually attracted to both. Will not willingly damage either feelings, thus will continue as it. Mission in danger as Commander and two main support personal all distracted by desire, emotional attachment and sorrow. Mission in jeopardy, galaxy in jeopardy, life in jeopardy. Must remedy, but unable to change _"feelings"_, thus must find alternative possibilities. Commander and potential mates to close to see possibilities, thus as doctor and member of team, is my duty to step in."

Garrus stared at the scientist, shocked into saying, "by suggesting we…**share**…Shepard…?"

Mordin nodded as quickly as he did everything else, "yes, only viable answer. To keep harmony and assure best possible outcome, must agree to collaborate and _share_ commander…if not each other."

"Oh **HELL** no" Garrus said

"I do not believe that is a possibility, Dr. Solis…" the Drell spoke softly, but firmly.

At first glance the Drell seemed unaffected, however, Garrus' sharp eyes picked up the quick movement of his neck pouches and heard the nervous trilling that was far higher than any human could hear. Garrus smirked slightly, at least he wasn't the only one uncomfortable here.

Mordin shook his head, as though he were very disappointed in them, but said, "Then at least agree to communal relationship with Commander. Multiple possibilities exist that allow for sexual contact without joint activitiy."

Thane shook his head and tried to make some sense out of the strange world he seemed to be living in at the moment. "Doctor…it is not that simple. We don't even know how Shepard feels about the possibility…"

Mordin broke in, "When suggested possibility, heart rate, respiration elevated significantly as did pheronomes. Verbally dismissed, but physical signs positive."

Garrus spared a glance at Thane, who he found was looking at him. Both men turned away and Garrus said, "Mordin, even if Shepard got…err…excited about the thought, the reality…"

Mordin marched directly up to Garrus, glared at him and said, "Would you allow the Commander be shot or attaked?"

Shocked, Garrus snapped, "Hell no…that's why I'm always on her six, to protect her if I can…"

Mordin continued, still in that machine gun fast voice, "Do you love her?"

Garrus was shocked usually Mordni used more scientific language, but Garrus couldn't answer anything but the truth, though he did so in a near whisper, without glancing at Thane, "yes.", his sub-harmonics that he knew the Drell could hear were both happy and sad.

Satisfied on one hand, Mordin now turned to the Drell, "And would you allow her to die in front of you without attempting to save her?"

Thane shook his head, "No, and to answer your next question, yes, I love her…though it was unintended." Garrus now stared at Thane, who seemed to find the wall of Mordin's lab very interesting.

Satisfied, Mordin made his way back to his table, calling over his shoulder, "Then do not allow personal or societal mores to prevent you from helping her now."

Clearly dismissed, Garrus muttered, as he turned to leave, "Couldn't you just have mailed this stuff to me…to us?"

Mordin looked up and seemed for the first time to be uncomfortable "No…ordered by commander not to "send" information packets…did not say not to deliver…." He busied himself with what ever experiment, then paused, "Wait one more thing…"

Garrus groaned and heard Thane's sharp intake of breath, as Mordin walked over and injected both Thane and Garrus with a hypospray. Thane asked the question that Garrus had thought, "what was that, doctor?"

"Treatment against allergic reaction…have delivered lotions and other items to both quarters and commanders quarters to help protect against other possible…reactions."

Garrus left, swiftly and noticed that Thane didn't look back either, though his face gave nothing away, Garrus was pleased to note that Thane held himself much straighter than he normaly did. Garrus was beginning to realize that Thane's posture was similar to his own mandibles; the tighter they were the more uncomfortable. Pleased that he had some sort of read on the Assassin, he kept walking out of the lab.

**Chapter Break**

Once out of Mordin's lab of horrors, Garrus hesitated, then turned to Thane, "Follow me…we need to talk and the only place I think may be safe and private is the communitcation room".

Thane looked surprised, but nodded his agreement and the two made their way to the communications room. Once inside, Garrus said, "Edi, please cancel all recording and monitoring of this room until I tell you otherwise… And that includes all outside devices and devices sent to Miranda, Kasumi and Joker. Understood?"

"Of course Officer Vakarian, devices, recording and observation now paused on your authorization. However, I must note that if this room is damaged, I will be forced to report all information to both XO Lawson and the Commander."

"Understood, Edi…we're not going to destroy anything."

"Logging you out, Officer Vakarian"

Garrus took a deep breath and turned to the Drell, who, he noticed was in a defensive posture. Garrus widened his mandible and spread his hands, talons down in a Turian offer of truce and to his surprise, the Drell responded similarly.

Thane realized he was holding his hands in a protective stance, his neck arched down to protect his throat and his body strung and ready for an attack. When Garrus offered the Turan equivilant of a truce offer, Thane forced himself to reciprocate, raising his head slightly and lowering his hands while relaxing and standing straighter. Garrus and Thane simply stared at each other for a few minutes, then Garrus sighed again and said, "Fine, I'll say it…Mordin is right, Dre…Thane. If she's as attached as he thinks, and I do believe him, then she'll tie herself up in a knot to avoid hurting either of us; even if it means hurting herself."

Thane nodded, having come to the same conclusion, "And if she is worried about sparing our feelings, she will not be paying attention, nor will she be able to avoid danger if she is in pain herself. Even with either or both of us trying to protect her, if she is distracted, she may well…", he frowned, unable to say it.

"die." Garrus whispered it, his sub-harmonics filled with sorrow and pain. "I can't lose her to death again, Thane…I buried her once and it nearly killed me…I can't go through that again."

Thane nodded, "I have also buried one woman I loved, I would not wish to go through that again either."

Both men were silent for a few minutes, then Thane said "I am dying…", with a growl, Garrus interrupted,

"If you're suggesting that I back off until you're dead…", but Thane held up a hand, asking, but not demanding his quiet,

"That is neither my point, nor my suggestion. I would step aside if I thought it would make my death less painful on her."

Garrus sighed, "It wouldn't…it might make it more painful. She'd regret the loss what whatever time she might have had with you. Besides, I've heard that Mordin thinks he has a treatment or a cure for Keprels…"

Thane refused to hope, instead saying, "If the greatest minds of the Hanar cannot find a cure, I have little hope a Salarian scientist can do so in his limited spare time. This time Garrus actually gave a genuine chuckle,  
"If you think that, you don't know Mordin very well, Thane. If he thinks he has a cure he does. He's brilliant…obnoxious and inappropriate, but brilliant. So, where do we go from here? I would step aside if I thought she'd be happier with you, Thane…I want her happy more than anything…but staying here on the Normandy, watching her be happy with you…I don't know if I can do that. And this mission is too damn important for me to leave."

Thane sighed, not wanting to hope for a cure and said, "I would as well…her happiness is more important than my own… But I think we have a consensus that losing either of us would not make her happy, and I agree that I am too selfish to stay knowing she is finding her happiness in your arms and not mine."

"So…back to the question…What do we do with this situation? I'm not into men, so the whole "Turian/Drell/Male on Male thing is out…sorry…"

Thane smiled thinly and said, "Nor is it my preference…" which caused Garrus to frown and look at the Drell.

"So you've…?" Thane simply looked at Garrus, both eyelids blinking until Garrus looked away; he really didn't want to know.

"So we share her? You take Monday, Wednesday and Friday and I take Tuesday Thursday and Saturday and Sunday we let her rest?". Garrus wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but Thane shook his head anyway,

"I do not believe that will work. At some point jealousy will cause more issues as on the days were are not with her."

"Then what do you suggest, Thane?"

"That we share her, her bed, her life…share all that is Lora." Garrus stared, his mandible wide, mouth open, shocked, then his mandible slapped close to his face, and he said, hoarsely,

"Together? At the same time? Making love with Lora at the same time?" now it was Thanes turn to look a little nervous,

"Perhaps not at the exact same time…I am…willing to wait upon occasion for you to be…fnished, before I make love to her."

"Can human women do that? Go more than once?", Thane looked at him sharply, the said,

"Have you never been with a woman, Garrus?" Mandibles tight, sub-harmonics both uncomfortable and defensive,

"Of course I've been with females…", then he seemed to shrink in on himself a little, "just not human females. I've never been attracted to humans, Thane…just Lora." Thane nodded,

"I meant no offence, Garrus. I was simply curious, the information that Mordin provided may help you in learning the human body…" Garrus nearly whispered the next words, shame, fear and worry in every aspect of his body, voice and sub-harmonics "I'm not even sure that we can…you know. I mean, I know I can please her…I've looked into THAT…but nothing ever says that Turians and humans are…compatible." Garrus sighed, and Thane tried to speak in a calm and non-judgemental voice. IF this was going to work, the competition between he and the Turian would have to stop.

"Turians and human are..uh..compatible physically. And if you use certain…physical attributes, you can bring her immense pleasure." Garrus felt himself relax slightly the Drell, no, he corrected himself, Thane, was showing more friendship and camaraderie than excepted. Thus he didn't want to cause any more problems, though he certainly didn't want to ask how Thane knew so much about Turian/Human physical interactions,

"Thank you, Thane…I appreciate the …err…information."

"So it is decided then, we will not make her choose between us, but instead work together to ensure her happiness and completion."

Garrus nodded "I think that we should. It's clear we both love Lora, and she loves us. No matter what we feel for each other we can put up with a lot to make Lora happy. I wonder if, perhaps, each of our first times with Lora should be…private. And then we take it as it comes…."

Thane chuckled and Garrus frowned, then realized what he said and sighed, mandible tight again, "Wait, that came out wrong…."

**Chapter Break**

A cold shower that did little to relieve her stress, even with an attempt at masturbation with ended abrubtly when she decided it was just not worth the effort. She flung herself across her bed, still wet from the shower and sighed. God how she wanted Thane or Garrus or both…she could imagine one of them stroking her his fingers and tongue rubbing her. Of its own accord her hand drifter to her clit rubbing gently, her eyes closed thinking alternately of talons and webbed hands caressing her. She had sped up her rubbing, building up speed when a noise distracted her, she tried to ignore it, but it refused to go away. Growling she realized that someone, and she had distinct idea, _**WHO**_, was hacking her closed and locked door.

Frustrated and irritable, she got up, threw on a half top and shorts that she wore around the cabin before bed, she stalked to the door and trigged it, causing Garrus who was leaning aganst it as he hacked it to fall in to her room. She crossed her arms and glared at them, as Garrus looked up at her eyes wide and Thane just stared riveted to her. "Of for…fine, come in and tell me what you want….then go away….the door was locked for a reason" She turned and stalked away and felt their eyes on her. Suddenly she remembered what one of Mordin's phamplets had stated that a waist was a highly erogenous zone for Turians; to the extent that an exposed waist was a huge turn on. Like breasts to a human; like throats to a Drell. Deciding to punish them for their interruption she turned leaning against the columns going to her lower quarters and ran a slow hand over her waist, exposed by the half top that ended just under her breasts, then slide a hand up to her neck rubbing gently as her other hand rubbed her waist. She felt extremely powerful as she heard both men make sounds, then sighed. She was being deliberately mean, and that wasn't like her. Sighing she went to the couch, covering up with a blanket as she said, "What's going on, guys?"

Thane seemed to be the spokeman, mostly because Garrus was still in some kind of trance. "Siha…we have been speaking…and we believe that we have come up with an equitable solution…"

Holding a hand up, she said, "Look, Thane…Garrus…I have to tell you something." She took a deep breath, she'd never told anyone what was about to say, not even Kaiden, and now she was being forced by her own sense of honor to tell the two men she truly loved that she loved them…right before she told them that she couldn't be with either of them. "I know this is not normal…but hell, since when I have I been normal, right?"

She took a deep breath and stood, wrapping a blanker around herself and walking to stand between both of them. She refused to give herself leave to touch them but she spoke barely above a whisper "I love you… both of you. I don't know how it happened, or why….but I can't choose between you….I love both of you too much to turn away from one of you.." so I'm turning away from both. I can't…, her voice broke then, she couldn't go on but as always her men were there to hold her up when she lacked the strength.

Garrus stood and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back against him, as Thane raised a hand to cup her cheek, his other hand joined Garrus at holding her. Standing trapped between Garrus and Thane she sighed, closing her eyes and just for a moment pretended. Then she opened her eyes wide as she felt Garrus whisper in her ear, his amusement clear, "Lora…what were you doing when we arrived?" Eyes wide, she glanced up at his face and saw his mandible wide in a Turian grin, his eyes knowing. She cursed his ability to smell so well, but when she glanced at Thane he was also smirking at her. Grumbling, she snapped, "None of your business….now if you're done, get out"

The two men exchanged a glance over her head and a nod of purely masculine understanding and agreement, and Garrus said "Lora…I don't think either of us is close to being _"done"_… and Thane said, "Siha…how close were you to completion?" Blushing again, Lora refused to answer, keeping her face as neutral as possible, "That's enough, both of you…go back to your quarters."

But Garrus had other ideas taking his cue from the vid he'd watched of human sexual contact, he slipped one hand down, into her shorts and toward her center. She gasped her hand going to grip his wrist, but he nipped her neck, which made Thane moan, and whispered, "Please, Lora…let me touch you…" She gave up, she wanted this so much…and it seemed the men were willing to work together and she sighed, letting go of Garrus wrist as he slid a hand in her shorts cupping her sex, running a gentle talon over her nub making her gasp, then dipping into her body, finding her soaking wet already. Thane stepped up reaching up to cup her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her hardened nipples, making her moan, arching her chest, which pushed her ass into Garrus, who moaned with her.

Garrus slipped his fingers in her shorts and pushed them down as Thane moved to remove her shirt, leaving her naked in Garrus arms. His plates were fully shifted as he looked at Thane, who went to one knee, leaving Garrus to reach cup her breasts and use his knee to separate her legs. Garrus watched over her shoulder as Thane ran a gentle hand through the curls at the apex of her thighs and Garrus thought "hair there… who would have thought it." But as he watched, Thane slipped a smooth finger into that nest of curls and unerringly found that aching nub. She moaned, arching. Then she gasped and thurst her hips as Thane bent in and began to lick her. Garrus watched, learning what she liked. Thane lapped at her, then suckled directly at her clit and she gasped, gripped Garrus wrists as he played with her breasts. She writhed and Garrus whispered I her ears…."I got you Lora…just let go…" She rested back against him as Thane worked her clit, then slowly slid a finger inside her, then two, moving them inside her, thrusting them deep, then pulling out before sliding his fingers back in; Garrus recognized the move of course he was finger fucking Lora and the way she arched and moaned she enjoyed it. Garrus smiled, watching Thane as he played her breasts, alternately caressing the underside, then rubbing her nipples nad pinching them gently. Her hands reached back , resting on his waist and he moaned, arching into her.

Thane reached up for Garrus hand and brought it down, putting it that little nub that brought her so much pleasure. Garrus strummed her carefully, using the pads of his fingers as Thane kept his rhythm of thrusting inside her. She was writhing in earnest, whimpering at them to stop teasing her. Garrus was supporting her entire weight, and he looked down as Thane looked up, nodding, Thane went back to lapping and licking her, his tongue working her clit along with Garrus finger. It took only seconds for her to cum, throwing herself around so much Garrus had trouble holding her. AS she began to come down, Garrus picked her up and carried her to the bed. He glanced over and saw Thane was stripping and watched a moment, his competitive instincts aroused, but Lora's movements brought his attention back to her She turned and watched the Drell who then came to bed naked and lay on it, on his back, allowing her to see his body. Thane quiet voice said, "Garrus, you appear to be the only one wearing too many clothes…Garrus started, but Lora smiled, rubbing her rump against him "Yes…I want to see both of you….please…if this is a dream…or a one-time gift, I want to make the most of it…..", her eyes were begging, so he stood up and stripped, not nearly as gracefully as Thane but when he was naked, he joined them on the bed, using pllows to keep his cowl comfortable. Idely he wondered why Lora had so many pillows, a touch from Lora brought him back to her. Lora sat up staring at them her eyes taking in each of their bodies. Garrus was starting to get nervous, he glanced over at the Drell and noticed that the other male wasn't as "endowed" as he was. Then all thought was lost as Lora reached out and took each of the males members in hand and began to stroke them. She worked their cocks, and both men were already harder than normal and it didn't take long for both to be on the verge of cumming. Garrus reached down grasping her hand with a purring growl and sat up, flipping her over, so she lay on her back, then he buried himself between her thighs lapping and licking her his pointed tongue even better on her clit than Thanes had been and Thane leaned over suckling and nipping her breasts. Then his tongue went to her neck and her hand went to his cock and he knew he wasn't going to last. A few strokes and with a grunt, he came his seed hitting her side and back as his head fell back moaning. She kept working him until he was spent then he lay back watching her writhe. Garrus had learned well and she bunched up, cumming for the fifth, or was it sixth time? She began to beg him to move inside her and with a glance at Thane who nodded slightly his body already hardening Garrus moved up , kneeling between her thighs he slipped inside her she lay back, quivering. Garrus sat upright, his hands on her thighs, her knees bent and thrust inside her and Thane moved to cover her clit with his mouth, surprised when her moth caught his cock and began to suckle; she was more flexible than he'd expected. Not that the Drell was complaining. Garrus worked her, arching until he found that special spot inside her. As he filled her she began to write again so close to cumming. She stopped sucking Thanes cock giving him a hand job instead and between Thane's talented tongue and Garrus massive cock inside her she came again. With a roar, Garrus came, hard inside her, a final thrust filling her completely as his cock spurted. Nearly the same moment her hand worked Thane until he gasped cumming into her hand.

The three collapsed, and after a moment, Garrus explained, mandible tight against his cheek that he was "stuck" inside her which made Thane chuckle. Garrus moved her so she was facing him he lay on his side and Thane cuddled up to her back. There was a symphony of sounds around her, a deep, vibrant purring and a plesant trilling. It took more energy than she thought it should have to raise her head, looking for the sound of the noises; then she realized the sounds were coming from the men. Garrus was purring, deep in his chest, the vibrations moving under her hand. Thane trilled, she felt it through her head which was tucked against his throat. Purring and Trilling…who knew? Feeling wrong out from all the climaxes and protected and loved, though neither had said the words, between the two men, she fell asleep. Praying it wasn't a dream.


End file.
